Trust is Overrated
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: This is my idea of how Allana was kidnapped. That she went with Jacen willingly. This is my first fanfic so please review. Chapter 7 has been added. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, Kit here. This is my first fan fiction so it probably isn't that good. I hope they will be better in the future and I hopefully won't be writing them during spare moments in class. Also they title of the first chapter is Caution is Advised (not that you need to be advised to be cautious about the first chapter) If that makes any sense**

Chapter One

Caution is Advised

The door hissed open, a soft, almost silent "whoosh." A shadow came into the doorway. A whisper, almost inaudible to a normal person but not to a person who was in tune with the force.

"Allana" it came again. Across the room a moan sounded. There came a creaking as someone got out of bed. Small feet padded across the room and a little girl became visible in the dim light spilling from the hallway.

"Jacen?" The man in the hallway knelt down and spread his arms wide. She ran to him. She wasn't afraid of him. After all, Jacen was her Mommy's friend.

He held out his hand. "Come on, Allana. Tenel Ka says you need to come with me. We have to go to Coruscant where the nobles won't try to kill you." Allana nodded and picked up her bag that she always kept for emergencies. She also grabbed her stuffed tantuan off her bag and tucked it into her bag. Jacen took her by the hand and she skipped along next to him as he walked to his Stealth-X. She sat on his lap and sat still as he fastened the harness around the both of them. Jacen gunned the throttles and the shot off into the sky. She looked down and waved at the small (getting smaller) Fountain Palace down below. She, still tired, fell asleep as soon as they left the atmosphere around Hapes and didn't notice that he flicked off his com-link and ship com-unit.

XXXXXXXXX

Tenel Ka knocked on the still closed door of Allana's bedchamber. When there was no answer, she put her hand on the keypad to unlock the door and disable the privacy command. She saw that they were already unlocked and disabled. She opened the door with a touch of a button. She stepped into the room.

"Good morning Alla-." She stopped, noticing that Allana was not there. She stepped into the closet and saw her choice outfit was still there. Then she noticed the missing emergency bag and stuffed tantaun. (From on and under the bed) She rushed from the room to sound the alarm bell.

**A/N Just for the record I wrote this while trying to pay attention to something that my friend was talking about. Sorry about any spelling and grammar errors. Please review and give suggestions so that I can improve. Chapter 2 coming tomorrow ? (cross your fingers) I have actually almost finished writing it, but typing it up is such a pain and gives me a really bad headache. Please Review. Thanks in advance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again, Kit here. This was a chapter that I wrote on the bus and before I went to bed so I really wasn't concentrating. It might be a little scatterbrained. Sorry ;(. I will try to do better but I need your reviews and suggestions for more stories and topics. I am taking ANY suggestions (rated K-T). Thank You. Note:**_** When it is like this it is a flashback**_

Chapter 2

Safety is Limited

Jacen set the Stealth-X down on the hanger floor. He unbuckled the crash webbing and popped the cockpit and climbed out. He grabbed Allana and jumped to the floor. He quickly walked to where his speeder was parked and strapped Allana in. They speed of towards his apartment.

XXXXXXXX

Shrill alarm bells sounded as the royal guard scoured the Fountain Palace looking for the princess. Tenel Ka was on the holo-com with Princess Leia, who was telling her to calm down.

XXXXXXXX

Ben Skywalker paused to take a sip of water and towel the sweat from his face. He wiped his hands on his tunic and stood up. He remembered the events of only a few minutes earlier. _Gripping his training-saber in a one-handed grip._

_ "Ready son" Luke Skywalker called from across the training pavilion. He held his light-saber clipped to his belt, arms folded across his chest. Ben walked closer and took up his stance. Luke moved to the corner and picked up a remote. He pressed the button and a blaster-droid rose from the pedestal next to him. It hovered in front of him and began shooting blaster bolts at him. He quickly blocked and batted to bolt back onto a target. A few moments later, all the lights were dark (on the targets). Luke deactivated the droid and dismissed Ben with a nod of his head. _

Ben groaned and headed back to his quarters. He hoped for some rest; how wrong he was.

**A/N Hoped you liked it. I will hopefully start making chapters longer. I have a really bad headache right now so I might not post later. But then again I might. Keep your fingers crossed. Reviews and suggestions are needed and much appreciated. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

* * *

**Hey guys Kit here. I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas and Disney do. Also anyone who wrote the books.**

Chapter 3

An Unlikely Circumstance

Jacen swerved to avoid a new-speeder. He didn't notice the small shriek from Allana over the noise of the traffic.

XXXXXXX

Allana shrieked and plummeted from the speeder as it took a sharp turn. She began to free fall through the air. She tried to grab hold of the front of a transport that was passing. Her fingers slid on the smooth durasteel and she began to fall again. She called upon the force to slow her fall. She landed lightly on the duracrete sidewalk and began walking. She ignored to gapping mouths of the civilians and officials around her. She activated the map of Coruscant on her data pad and saw that she was near the Jedi Temple. Knowing it was closest, she set out towards it.

XXXXXXX

Tenel Ka sat in her bedchamber looking blankly at the wall. Her chrono beeped signaling that it was time for her meeting with her nobles. She sighed knowing that she would return to finding her daughter later.

XXXXXXX

Ben had just closed his eyes, when he heard the chime on his door. He got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a little girl with shoulder length copper hair, grey eyes and a button nose. She was about 5.

"Allana, what are you doing here? I thought that you were on Hapes" he asked sounding surprised.

"I was" she answered "but, then mommy's friend Jacen, came and said that mommy told him to take me her so that I would be safe." she paused and Ben face palmed "I was in his speeder and he swerved. I fell out and found my way here."

Ben sighed "Come on in"

**A/N**

**I might start a Rise of the Guardians fan fiction to get rid of some of the writers block I got when I finished the story. The story is complete I just need to post the remaining 4 chapters. Review and I will post faster. Thanks -Kit **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kit's Note: Hey guys. I want to thank **Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay** for their review. I totally agree with you. This is chapter 4 and I will update my other story too. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: George Lucas and Disney do**

Chapter 4

What happens when Jacen gets mad?

Jacen pulled the speeder over to the side of the traffic lane. He climbed out and went over to the passenger door. He saw that it was hanging open and Allana's seat was empty. He gasped and ran inside, screaming "My plan was perfect, how could she be gone?" He slammed the door and went into the kitchen. "Why. How? It was fool-proof. I didn't think that I left the door open." He yelled throwing plates and glasses on the floor and relishing the fact that they smashed. He went into his room and ripped the pillows and covers of his bed. He fell onto the bed, sobbing "She's gone, and it is all my fault."

XXXXXX

Luke was walking down the hallway with Mara when they heard multiple voices in Ben's room. He shot Mara a quizzical look. She shrugged and knocked on the door. The voices stopped and Ben's face appeared at the door.

"Yes" Ben asked

"Who is in there with you" Mara asked.

"Uh, um, uh" Ben hesitated.

"Ben" Luke warned. A little girl with red hair and grey eyes appeared in the doorway next to Ben's knees.

"Hi" she said sweetly.

"Who is this" Mara said suspiciously.

"Oh, this is Allana" Luke said

Mara gasped "What is she doing here?"

Ben said "I don't know, she just came to my door yesterday."

Allana cut in brightly "Jacen brought me here from Hapes and I feel out of the speeder and landed near the Temple. So I came here." She gestured at the door.

"Wait" Mara said "Jacen brought you here?"

**End Note: Only 3 more chapters left and then I won't have to write this annoying story anymore. I was committed to finish posting it as soon as I published it. -Kit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kit's Note: Sorry that I am posting do late, I had a ton of homework to do. It is almost 8:30 (EST) and I still have to finish my other chapter for my other story and post it or I will get raged comments.**

Chapter 5

Clarification Please

Tenel Ka rushed from room to room as Allana screamed for help, she didn't notice where she was going. She slammed into a wall. And woke up. She slowly sat up and took a sip from the glass of water on her nightstand. Wherever Allana was, Tenel Ka hoped, that her daughter was safe.

XXXXXX

Mara sat down on the small couch in Ben's chambers and Allana brought her a glass of water. She took a sip and then a breath.

"So you are telling me that Jacen Solo took you from Hapes? Cause your mom told him to take you to Coruscant so the 'bad people' won't hurt you?" She asked, using air quotes on 'bad people.'

"Yes" Allana said happily. "Can you help me get back to him, he must be very worried?" She asked. At that moment, Luke's com-link chirped.

"Master Skywalker here" he said standing up. The gravely voice of Coran Horn came over the com-link.

"Master Skywalker, Jacen Solo is here and he wants to speak with you."

"On my way" He nodded to them and left.

XXXXXX

Luke strode down the hallway, and stopped outside his door. He keyed in his pass-code. He opened the door and saw his nephew sitting, with his back to him, legs crossed. Right over left. As Jacen heard the door open, he turned around and saw Luke. He stood up and strode over in two steps. He looked angry. Luke swallowed and said in a reasonable voice.

"Hello Jac-"

"Cut the pleasantries, Uncle Luke" Jacen interrupted in a measured voice. "Where is she?" Luke looked confused, but inside he knew who he was talking about.

"Where is who?" he asked

"Don't play stupid, Uncle Luke. Where is my da- uh, where is Allana?"

"Probably on Hapes with the Queen Mother."

**End Note: Here you go. It is bad, I know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kit here: Sorry :( I haven't posted in forever. I have been super mega busy. I have had 3 projects, 3 tests and MCAS are coming up. Also the 1 project I still have is worth almost 50% of my English grade. Stressful. Oh and I have a musical practice almost everyday. But enough about me complaining, on with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars :(. If I did Jacen wouldn't be evil and Allana would be in it a lot more. Good thing I don't own it :)**

Chapter 6

A secret revealed

Allana giggled and squirmed as Mara tickled her.

"I surenter, I surenter" Allana gasped out, struggling on the word surrender. Mara leaned back and Allana sat up.

"Aunt Mara, I'm hun- hungry." Mara looked confused.

"Allana. Why did you call me Aunt Mara?" **(A/N: This is before they found out that Allana was Jacen's daughter)** Mara asked, visibly confused.

"Because you are my Auntie."

"Sweetie, I'm not your auntie. I'm Jacen and Jania's Auntie"

Allana looked at her sweetly. "So, are you my great-auntie?"

"What?"

"Well, Jacen is my daddy and -"

Mara gasped "What!?"

"Jacen is my daddy."

"Come here, we need to go and talk to Luke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacen was yelling something incomprehensible at Luke. Luke was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Mara standing there.

"I need to talk to you" Mara said and walked in. Only then did Luke notice that Allana was following close behind.

Allana saw Jacen and ran to him. "Daddy!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her. Luke looked confused, so Mara whispered into his ear.

"Ah" Luke said, realization dawning upon him. "Allana, your mother is very worried, apparently Jacen didn't tell her that he brought you here. Doy you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please" Allana nodded. Luke took her by the hand and lead her into he comm room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenel Ka sat in her comm chamber waiting for the signal from Luke. A beep sounded and the holo-com came to life. She saw Luke standing there.

"Master Skywalker-" She started to saw, but was cut off by Luke.

"Queen Mother, I have someone who wants to talk to you." He had that silly grin on his face. Allana stuck her head out from behind his legs.

"Mommy" she called and came fully into view.

"Hello Allana. I was very worried about you."

Allana hung her head "I'm sorry mommy, but daddy said that you said you wanted him to to take me to safety."

"It isn't your fault Allana." Tenel Ka said and looked over at Luke. He gave her a look as if to say 'Yes, she knows about her father.' "But you should have come and asked me, or left he a note."

Allana nodded "Bye Mommy"

"Bye Allana." She switched off the holocom and leaned back in her chair, happy once more.

**Kit- My sister just made and account so please check it out. Enderfriend284**

**Again thanks to DoctorWhovian11 for betaing.**

**See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Kit here. Sorry that I haven't been around for a while, I have been really busy. This will be the last chapter of this story.**

Chapter Seven

Reunion

Luke and Allana were in the cockpit of Luke's Stealth-X on their way to Hapes

"Uncle Luke?" Allana suddenly asked

"Hmm?" Luke replied, not really paying attention.

"Why was everyone shocked when I said that Jacen was my Daddy" she asked

"Oh, um, nobody knew that Jacen had a daughter, so we were just surprised." Allana leaned back obviously satisfied.

XXXXXXX

Tenel Ka stood on the landing pad, anxiously looking skyward. A black speck appeared far off in the distance. Several minutes later, Allana climbed out of the now idle Stealth-X. Luke climbed out a moment later. As soon as Allana's feet hit the ground, she runs over to Tenel Ka and hugs her "Mommy."

XXXXXXX

With all the excitement, nobody noticed the small black skiff in the background, taking off. It was Jacen, he had watched the whole thing. He was angry that his plan hadn't gone as he thought it should have.

XXXXXXX

Ben sat in the Skywalker chambers thinking, while pretending to read a holo-magazine. Mara was in the kitchen, making lunch. Suddenly the door opened, Ben looked up and saw his father standing there.

"She is back with her mom" Luke said and grinned. Ben sighed.

Fin.

**All done. This was a lot shorter than I had expected. Please send me any ideas. I will start som more stories soon. Please Review**


End file.
